The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for treating a substrate and a method for cleaning a guide plate.
Variety processes such as cleaning, deposition, photolithography, etching, and ion injecting, etc. are performed in a manufacturing process of semiconductor device. The photolithography process sequentially performs a coating process, an exposure process, and a developing process. The coating process coats a surface of a substrate with a photoresist such as a resist. The exposure process exposes the substrate on which a photoresist film is formed with a reticle having a circuit pattern. The developing process removes an exposed area among photoresist.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional apparatus 10 for treating a substrate for performing a coating process. When the apparatus 10 rotates the substrate and coats the photoresist, the photoresist reaches to a guide plate 11 by centrifugal force and contaminates the guide plate 11. A photoresist 12 that reached the guide plate is exposed in air and rapidly solidified. Therefore, it is hard to clean the entire area of the guide plate 11 when cleaning the guide plate 11 after a photoresist coating process.
Also, when providing the photoresist in an upper surface of the guide plate 11, a cleaning solution flows along the upper surface of the guide plate 11. As moving down to a bottom side of the guide plate 11, a stream of the cleaning solution is dispersed into several parts and the cleaning solution does not run in an area between each of the streams and thereby the area is not cleaned.
Also, when cleaning the guide plate 11, the cleaning solution runs along a slope of the guide plate 11 and discharged, and thereby it is hard to reuse. Therefore, there is a problem of needing lots of cleaning solutions to clean the guide plate 11.